


A Breakfast Club, Of Sorts

by theinklingsoftime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kidge - Freeform, kinda like the breakfast club, pidge pulls a fire alarm and stuff ensues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinklingsoftime/pseuds/theinklingsoftime
Summary: Detention is served after school to the many delinquents of Garrison Academy.Love is inevitable, no?





	A Breakfast Club, Of Sorts

_Right._

“Come on, Lions!” 

_Left._

“Ready, okay!”

_Right._

“Gimme an L!” 

_Left._

“Gimme an I!”

_Right._

“Gimme an-,”

The piercing shriek of all fifty-four fire alarms across Garrison Academy’s campus was like the sound of nails on a chalkboard.

Magnified, of course, fifty-four times.

Screams rang out across the football field, and the cheer team scrambled down from the pyramid and booked it. 

Only one girl remained, a grim look on her face, as she stared down at her phone, two texts from the hour before glowing bright blue.

**kat: you might want to get out of the school**

Across campus, a petite girl in the standard blue blazer and gray skirt was being dragged kicking and screaming into the first office in the corner of the main building.

* * *

“Miss Holt. Third year, age….sixteen?” The dean of the school looked down through his bifocals at the girl in front of him.

She was quiet, her thick glasses flashing in the sunlight streaming through the open window.

“Miss Holt, you were apprehended with a computer, seemingly stolen from the library, in your backpack. Is this correct?”

More silence.

“Our cameras tracked you to the boiler room, where you were caught, on tape, hacking into the school’s mainframe and turning on every single fire alarm in the vicinity. You were then caught in the records room, which is, as stated during your orientation,  _off limits to students_.” The man stopped, and looked at the girl. “Can you confirm this?”

She was quieter still, and the dean closed his eyes and massaged his temples when suddenly-

“No.”

The dean’s eyes popped open. “What?”

“Not every fire alarm was set off.” She said, eyes hard. “I was unable to access the ones in the office.”

“Well, Miss Holt, this is an extreme offense. Not only have you costed us around a thousand dollars in repairs, but you, with this intent, I presume, caused mass terror through the student body. The Garrison does not take these types of actions kindly.”

The girl stared coldly at the dean.

“You will be punished, as expected. You will not be allowed to return home for spring vacations, and detention will be served in the library every day after school. Have I made myself clear?”

The girl stood up suddenly, and moved toward the door, hand on the knob when the dean’s voice reached her.

“Miss Holt, have I made myself clear?”

Her hazel eyes flashing, Katie Holt turned to him. 

“Yes, Dean Iverson.”

* * *

Voices echoed through one of the upper halls of the main dormitories, footsteps quietly sounding off the marble walls.

“I can’t believe you went through with it! I told you, this kind of stuff-,”

“Allura, I get it. I messed up and got caught.” 

“Katie, I know this is your first year, but Altea takes this kind of stuff seriously.” The taller of the girls, hair still in her cheerleader ponytail, stopped, and said sternly to her friend. “You know how many connections the dean has? He went to Harvard, his son is practically engaged to Yale, MIT is where half of the techies go, and Dartmouth and Princeton are on call just like-,” She snapped her fingers. “That.”

“And why should I care?” Katie shot back, stopping as well.

“Do you want to be flipping burgers for the rest of your life?” Allura said, drawing herself up to her full height. “Because this school has the power to make that happen.” 

Katie glared up at her friend for a second, and then just turned away, shoulders sagging. “I-I just……,”

“Why’d you even do it?” Allura questioned her. “This isn’t like you.”

“They said it was an accident!” Katie yelled, and wingbeats sounded as a flock of pigeons took off from the roof. “They said, on file, that it was an accident, but that’s a lie! THEY SAID MY BROTHER IS GONE BECAUSE OF AN ACCIDENT!”

Allura’s face was white. “Katie-,”

“Just…..just go away.” 

And then she was gone, leaving Allura alone in the open hallway, staring after her.

* * *

“Mr. Kogane? Ah, do come in. I’m sorry this is so sudden.”

“Professor Coran? Is…something-,”

“I need you to do something for me. For the school.”

**Author's Note:**

> Has been on hiatus for a while, but will be picking up soon ;)


End file.
